


Unselfish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville celebrates his birthday with a few friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unselfish

Title: Unselfish  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Neville celebrates his birthday with a few friends.  
Word Count: 1220  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff!, AU.  
A/N: Written for my dear [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. She first requested Snarry, which she changed to Billville, prompt: Wishes. I hope you enjoy it, love! *hugs* And I'm using a sexy Alan icon, just cuz. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Unselfish

~

“Are you ready?”

Neville looked up from his book and smiled. “Yes, although this feels sort of weird.”

“Why’s that?” Bill leaned against the door frame, his admiring gaze making Neville feel warm all over.

“Bill, your mother doesn’t have to throw me a birthday party...”

Bill held up a hand. “She knows that, she just wants to. Haven’t you figured out by now that she loves to pamper her children, of which you are definitely one, by the way.”

Neville blushed. “I know. She’s sweet, but this is above and beyond.”

Bill pushed himself off the door and sauntered over. “Relax, love,” he murmured, pulling Neville out of the chair. “The party will be fun, and believe me, she lives to do this sort of thing. Now, let’s go, yeah?”

Neville nodded, wrapping arms around Bill in preparation for Apparation. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were there, in the garden at the Burrow.

“They’re here!” Neville heard a high-pitched voice say, and then they were swarmed by red-headed and blond children.

He hugged and tickled as many as he could reach, seeing Bill doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

“And this is why my children are hooligans,” a rueful voice said.

Neville snickered. “Hullo, Draco,” he said cheerfully. Picking up a particularly rambunctious little girl with pale blonde curls, he held her out to him. “Would you like her back?”

Draco opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Ginny, who stepped up behind him. “Would you hold onto her for another minute, Nev? I have something I need to discuss with my husband. Plus, you’re very good with them.” She winked as she said the last, and Neville blushed.

Draco shot a cheeky grin over his shoulder as a determined Ginny dragged him away. Neville suspected they were off to seclude themselves for a little while and thus take advantage of having a house full of baby-sitters.

“Those two are getting on surprisingly well,” Bill panted, pulling off the small red-head who’d been clinging to his hip. “Just goes to show, you never know about couples.”

As they walked into the house, each carrying several children, Neville spotted Harry, and he waved and smiled. Glancing about, he saw Snape in a corner, and as usual, the man was frowning and staring at Harry as if he were the most delicious, and off-limits, meal ever.

“Yeah, you never know,” he whispered, shaking his head.

“What is it?” Bill asked.

Neville nodded towards Harry and Snape. “Why won’t they just...?”

Bill smiled. “It took us a while to get together, too, love,” he reminded Neville. “Sometimes, when you’re too close to a situation, you can’t see that clearly.”

Neville smiled. “At least we had friends who made us see the light,” he said.

“More like they kept throwing us together until we couldn’t help but fall for each other,” Bill joked.

“True,” Neville said. “So maybe that will work for them, too.”

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Okay, what have you done?”

Neville blushed. “Nothing,” he said. “Just... I’ll keep inviting them to things until they see the light.”

“Or we could sic the twins on them,” Bill deadpanned. “They’d be forced to get together just to defend themselves.”

Neville grinned. “You think that would work?” he asked.

“It would work,” Bill said. “But they would never speak to us again.”

“There has to be an easier way,” Neville said.

“Our guest of honour is here!” Molly cried, spotting Neville through the crowd. “Come here, my dear!”

As Neville and Bill walked through to join her at the table, Neville glanced towards the enormous cake she’d made with all the candles blazing, and an idea occurred to him. He tried to turn his head to look back at Bill, who was behind him, but too many people were in the way, so he pursed his lips and decided to go through with his plan, hoping Bill wouldn’t mind too much.

“It’s Neville’s birthday,” Molly said, her voice amplified. “So let’s all sing!”  
Neville blushed as the loud conglomeration of Weasleys, Malfoys, Blacks and Lovegoods sang happy birthday at the top of their lungs. More than anything, he felt loved and welcomed in that moment, and he blinked away happy tears.

“Make a wish, sweetheart,” Molly said softly as people babbled excitedly around them.

Neville closed his eyes and centred himself. On his way over to the table he’d remembered from childhood stories how the pure, unselfish wish for another’s happiness at a natal celebration was powerful magic, and while he wasn’t as strong a wizard as Harry, he thought he could help his friend finally be happy.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and wishing with all his might, blew out the candles.

As everyone clapped, Neville’s eyes searched anxiously for Harry, finally finding him. As always, Snape was looming behind him, and even as Neville watched, Harry stepped back, straight into the taciturn man’s arms.

Harry spun, holding up his hands in apology, even as Snape steadied him, and somehow they ended up face to face, lips close.

Neville held his breath. Now to see if his wish had worked...

“What did you wish for?” Bill murmured in his ear, and Neville jumped guiltily.

“I... er... that would be telling,” Neville finally managed, smiling weakly.

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Why do I suddenly suspect that you are up to no good, husband of mine?” he whispered.

Neville smiled. “Oh, what I’m up to is very good,” he said. “Trust me.”

Bill laughed and turned him back around to face the table. “Very well,” he said. “Well, I have a surprise for you.”

Neville blinked, distracted from his matchmaking. “You do? What is it?”

Bill gestured and, from out of the kitchen sailed another cake, smaller than the one Molly had produced, but no less beautiful.

“I made you a cake, too,” Bill said. “I wanted you to have more birthday wishes, since I know you. You probably used your first one on someone else.”

Neville glanced back at Bill, opened-mouthed. “You made me a cake?” he said. “But you never cook...”

“I do when it’s a special enough occasion,” Bill said, love shining from his eyes. “Now make another wish. This time, be selfish.”

Blushing, Neville waited for the cake to come to rest onto the table, and closing his eyes, he again settled himself. This wish would be easy...

With a big breath, he blew out the candles completely and everyone clapped once more. He giggled as he heard Fred loudly complaining that they should have let him use the exploding candles.

“So, what did you wish for that time?” Bill asked.

Neville shook his head, and looking around, located Harry and Snape. He smiled broadly. They were in a corner, kissing hungrily, and it looked as if they weren’t about to let go for a long time. “I’ll never say,” he murmured.

As Bill walked away, grumbling about secretive husbands, Neville grinned, patting his still flat stomach. His wish might not been enough to assure a male pregnancy and a healthy child, but it was a start. And he didn’t think Bill would mind trying to procreate. At least the process would be fun.

~


End file.
